


I Just Want to Hear Your Voice

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, and aiden is a wonderful boyfriend, lamberts having a rough night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Aiden is woken at 2am when his phone starts ringing, who could possibly need him at this hour?
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	I Just Want to Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is from a prompt sent to me on tumblr, if you want to send me a prompt or just say hi I'm on tumblr as @electricrituals

Aiden wasn’t sure, at first, what woke him. He just knew that the clock on his bedside said 2:07am and he really shouldn’t be awake. It was another moment before he registered his phone vibrating next to him and he furrowed his brow.

Groaning, he picked up his phone, squinting at it so his eyes could adjust to the light before he could read the name, “Lamb <3 😘”, and quickly answered the call.

His voice was rough with disuse, “Babe? What’s going on?” Lambert worked early mornings and was normally dead asleep by now. 

“I just… everything’s fine. I’m sorry I woke you, I’ll let you go back to sleep.” Lambert sounded small on the other side of the phone, his normally brash loudness toned down. 

Aiden grunted, sitting up, “None of that, what’s wrong? Talk to me, Lamb?”

“I just… couldn’t sleep and I just thought calling you might help. I didn’t mean to bother you I just… need you.” Lambert ended his sentence in a quiet, hushed voice, like he was sharing the deepest of secrets. And maybe he was.

Aiden’s heart melted. He and Lambert had been together for about six months at this point but the other man still had trouble with his emotions. Every time he opened up and told Aiden something personal, Aiden considered it the highest possible honor.

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Lamb. And you aren’t bothering me. Do you want to talk about why you can’t sleep? Or just talk?”

Lambert paused before answering, “I just want to hear your voice.”

Aiden smiled softly and launched into a story, happy to do what he could to take Lambert’s mind off of whatever was bothering him.


End file.
